


Calling Out Through the Shadows

by FoxRafer



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'come' challenge at <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a> and prompt 61 at <a href="http://slashtheimage.livejournal.com/"><b>slashtheimage</b></a>. Spoilers through the end of the first season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Calling Out Through the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'come' challenge at [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and prompt 61 at [**slashtheimage**](http://slashtheimage.livejournal.com/). Spoilers through the end of the first season.

It wasn't about revenge; revenge would only plunge her into darkness, remove the light that allowed the gray to form. And yet she needs Alex to find something to live for, someone to fight for.

Nikita had offered her a means to an end, called her back from the edge, but when she came Alex kept the curtains drawn. She's yet to find balance, find herself, and Nikita knows she's partially to blame. She'd beckoned Alex into the shadows, into the space between silence and concealment, the margins of existence. But what Alex hungers for Nikita can no longer provide.


End file.
